


You Try, Even if You Die

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Forgets How Damn Smart Jim Is, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Jim knows the consequences of screwing with the Kobayashi Maru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1/23/10. Comment fic.
> 
> I fucking love a line in this. I actually really enjoyed this drabble.

No matter what anyone said, Kirk had always been an intelligent man. In fact, he would always _be_ an intelligent man, barring some sort of freak accident (and even then, he wasn't holding it past himself to figure how to keep himself intact). He had known that if he screwed with the _Kobabayashi Maru_ , there would be consequences.

He had known, but he had done it anyway, and his reasoning had been pretty simple. The test, while creative and horrifying in its simplicity -- Kirk had to hand it to the programmers, there -- didn't take into account the random nature of, well, _nature_ and the human mind. There were ways to get out of no-win scenarios, other than just sitting on the bridge and shitting oneself until your ship exploded.

Ways like making _damn sure_ those shields went down. Yeah, sure, maybe you died either way, but everyone else didn't have to. Kirk had figured it was fair enough, when he wrote that programming. He had taken the test legitimately twice, and "failed" twice, though he'd hacked his assessors notes to see that they'd been impressed with his "failing," nonetheless. Kirk had always been a guy that stood well under pressure, even when that pressure echoed oddly with a deja vu that he knew he shouldn't remember, but felt that he did.

He'd taken it twice, and the third time? It had been the test's turn to take Jim Kirk. Kirk had figured that was fair enough. Maybe his assessors wouldn't quite see it that way, but Kirk figured that he had a point to make, too, just like their little test. If they were going to underestimate the random nature of the human life, then they were in for one hell of a shock.


End file.
